


Cinched

by blagamuffin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, ambreigns - Freeform, ambreigns smut, men in corsets, now he has a thing for him in corsets, roman has a thing for dean's tiny ass waist, seth gets traumatized at the end, thank you seth for being a little shit, well dean in a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: Seth challenges Dean to try on something new and it accentuates a feature of his body that drives Roman crazy#DeanHasGotATinyAssWaistAndRomanLovesIt





	Cinched

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever ambreigns fic. seth is only mentioned but not directly involved. i'm gonna try and update my other fics but this one is just a one off for the fun of it
> 
> enjoy

It was a rare and lazy evening at home for Roman. He and Dean had eaten a light dinner a couple of hours earlier, just enjoying what little sporadic domesticated life they had together before they’d have to hit the road again in a day or two. The Samoan had gone ahead and sat in their giant leather couch in the living room, mostly settled in to watch tonight’s game.

Dean on the other hand had said he had some laundry he had left unfolded and felt he had to get that over with so as to not have it ruin the rest of their down time together. Roman was patiently waiting for his boyfriend to finish when the doorbell had suddenly rang.

Roman was just about to rise to his feet to answer, when Dean had yelled out ‘I got it’ right before stepping out of their laundry room to open the front door.

After a minute of a whispered exchange, Dean reentered their home with a small black plastic bag in hand which seemed to have a note with it.

“Who was that?” he asked.

“Delivery guy.” He answered, his blue eyes still on the label which he was still reading.

Curiosity getting the better of him Roman had to asked “What’s it say?”

“For your challenge; fulfill as soon as you can. Take pictures. Love, Seth.” He read out loud with a smirk on his face.

Roman smiled worriedly. Knowing Seth, though he presented himself as the calculating architect to the WWE universe, he had a fairly bad reputation for pranks ever since he and Dean had became friends. It was never hurtful, at least not intentionally, but still Roman couldn’t help but eye the plastic bag suspiciously.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I think I know.” Dean chuckled and added “Only one way to be sure.” He added as he walked down the hall towards their bathroom.

Whatever it was Roman was glad Dean had decided to open it away from him. He really did not need another incident like that time the Armenian had sent them a ‘care package’ to encourage them to eat more fruits. It wasn’t until they had opened the Tupperware when they had realized the other man had sent them Durian or the smelliest fruit in the world. Honest to God, it was like a bomb had gone off and the stink of it hung in the air for the next week. Fortunately Daniel and Brie were fairly close by and were eager to take the offending produce away from them. They got their payback when they traumatized their youngest member by sending him cans upon cans of that stinky Swedish fish they had found online.

Roman was so busy reminiscing that he had barely paid attention to the game on the TV in front of him, nor did he hear the first time Dean’s voice had come through from their bathroom.

“Hey Romie!” he called out.

“Yeah?” he called back.

“Need a little help here.” He replied.

‘Uh oh…’ Roman was really hoping it wasn’t anything too bad. He turned off the TV, and put down the remote before following his boyfriend’s voice down the hall.

Roman found himself standing right outside their bathroom door that was ajar. The white light from inside shining a beam across their carpet. He was so relieved there was no smell. Whatever Roman was expecting it to be, it really wasn’t what his eyes saw the moment he pushed the door wide open.

Dean was standing in front of their bathroom mirror. The shirt he had been wearing only moments ago was now discarded on the tiled floor. His back was towards Roman. Across that lower half of that broad back was a wide belt of blue satin and what looked like silky black ribbon. Roman could make an educated guess of what exactly it was, but his brain was currently being fried to a crisp by the very thought of it.

“What’s that?” he asked, his voice sounding nervously higher.

Dean was still preoccupied, he hadn’t even bothered looking at him when he answered. “A corset.”

From Roman’s view from the reflection of the mirror, Dean’s nimble hands were closing the clasps in the front of his stomach. The way it clung to his body like the countless belts he had won over the years of his career. He never thought Dean could look any hotter than with a championship belt around that damn waist of his, but clearly Roman was wrong.

“A corset?” he asked, he tried his very best to keep his voice even.

“Yeah,” again blue eyes still hadn’t met brown. “Seth was trying to convince me again to get back to crossfit. Actually get me those washboard abs he practically drools for whenever Finn enters the room.” He joked which Roman could not appreciate while he was much too preoccupied by the sight in front of him.

“Anyway, he pointed out how I needed to tone my stomach and not rely so much on mt skinny as fuck frame” Dean had added with a tone of annoyance in his voice. “He said I’d probably fit into one of Bliss’ corset’s at this point.” He huffed out a laugh.

The younger man would never come across as insecure. Dean always had that cocky, devil-may-care attitude and he carried it well in front of others. But being around him as much as Roman has, he knew his boyfriend had his fair share of insecurities. One of which was how he was never able to bulk up much like Roman or Seth or anyone else in the roster could.

Dean was far from being skinny. He was tall and broad shouldered, and his legs were so goddamn long. But one of the things Roman had always loved about his lover’s body was that tiny ass waist of his. He’d be damned if he was going to some throw away line like that make his boy feel bad.

“And of course, I just had to fucking comeback at him telling him that I think I’d look fucking good in a corset, as a joke.” That annoyance in his voice growing a bit more, maybe because he was remembering his conversation with Seth or maybe because he had been struggling with the damn lingerie for a couple of minutes now.

“You said you would wear a corset?” Roman’s voice was growing squeaky high from watching what he was looking at right now. If it was so damn easy to get his boy in something as hot as a corset, he should have challenged him a lot sooner then.

“No... I said would look damn good in one, given the chance-” he answered as he secured the last clasp in the front. “-looks like Seth was calling my bluff.. but I’ll show him.”

As annoyed his boyfriend was at their teammate, some deep carnal part in Roman was tempted to send their third member a thank you card with care package for giving Dean this gift.

“Romieee…” Dean called out to him again, finally getting his full attention. “You mind helping me out here big dog?”

Roman gulped and took a deep breath before he made his way towards the other man. Dean was too busy trying to read the instructions that came with the package, if he would have looked up at the mirror in front of him then he would have been able to see Roman’s face absolutely slacked at the image he made in front of him.

The corset was a pretty little thing. It I didn’t go high enough to cover Dean’s chest. The edge just meeting under his pecs. The baby blue of the satin reminded him of Dean’s own baby blue eyes just looking too sweet and innocent to belong to a man as wild as his lover was. The black lace piping running down the whole thing curving inward and out shaping Dean’s middle already smaller than usual. Roman couldn’t help but wonder how much smaller it would look when he wore it properly.

“It says here there should be two pieces of ribbon; one running down from the top, and one running up from the bottom.” Dean read out loud.

Roman could only nod and grunt affirmatively, not knowing the filth that would have spilled out if he dared to speak.

“Ok, next the ribbon should already have gone through the holes in a crisscross manner.” Dean continued to read along.

Again, Roman could only nod.

“Ok, so now, listen carefully.” Dean casually commanded, at this point the Samoan was so hung up on the blonds every word he would be able to make him do anything right now. “You carefully pull on the ends of the ribbon alternating between the top and the bottom ribbons, all the while adjusting the modesty flap..”

Roman couldn’t stop himself but reach out to the soft looking ribbon. The silk feeling so smooth against his fingers. Carefully, he searched about to find the modesty flap on the back made to cover any skin from being exposed where the ends of the corset met. He couldn’t help but run one of his fingers down that tiny patch of skin underneath the ribbon before covering it with the extra piece of satin.

“Do this carefully, and slowly…” Dean continued to read.

Roman absolutely did not need to be told. He was more than ready to savor such an intimate act between them. His eyes were laser focused on the delicate fabric right in front of him. He pulled at the ribbon cautiously at first, starting with the top portion slowly getting pulling it tighter and tighter to show how his lover’s ribs could be drawn inward like the funnel of the hour glass.

Next, he concentrated on the lower ribbon which was tasked to cinched in his boyfriend’s soft middle even smaller than it really should be. Slowly, inch by gentle inch, Roman got to witness the shape that was forming in front of his eyes.

“Is this ok?” he asked breathlessly, sounding like he was running a marathon rather than help his boyfriend with is lingerie.

“Yeah… feels good.” He gasped out an answer.

Dean’s voice making Roman’s blood boil. He really should be asking more frequently, but his eyes and his hands and everything in his body was just screaming at him, hell bent on seeing how much smaller his lover’s waist could get until he could finally secure those ribbons into knots.

“Hmmmmmm…” Dean moaned between his bitten lower lip.

Roman looked up at the mirror, worried he’d see Dean’s beautiful face in pain but was only met with flushed cheeks and blown out eyes. Those eyes he had thought matched the light blue of the lingerie now grew dark and wide. He couldn’t get his own eyes off of him.

It was the sudden feel of Dean’s backside against his raging hardon that made him break eye contact. He screwed his eyes shut, and groaned, willing himself to keep it together and not cum right then and there.

“Romie…” Dean’s voice came through teasingly musical to his ears. Roman finally found the concentration to open his eyes to look up at him again, this time meeting his lovers smirk on his lips. “You like it?” he asked and before Roman could even begin to think of an answer, Dean had pushed back his ass again, certainly meeting the bulge that was forming under Roman’s sweats.

That’s when he snapped.

Roman practically roared as he pulled off Dean’s sweatpants and had it fall down to his ankles. The sight of his lover’s ass making him kneel right in front of it. Roman had always loved Dean’s ass. It was wide and soft and firm. He had always loved how big it would look given Dean’s shape, but now with the damn corset on, it made the contrast even more evident. The wide back, falling to that little waist, followed by an even more pronounced hips and ass. Roman was fucking ready to worship what laid in front of him.

He grabbed the globes of his ass greedily. The darkness of his own skin contrasting beautifully against his lover’s creamy white complexion. His thumbs meeting in the middle only to pull them apart to reveal the tight little bud in between. That made Roman groan once more as he just fell forward to cover that lovely ass in kisses. His mouth moving closer and closer to the center where his tongue could finally taste his lover in the best possible way.

Dean moaned as he bucked his hips forward and back, Roman just following everyway possible chasing his lover’s taste. He flicked his tongue up and down, and around, making that tight little bud soft and pliant. Broad strokes with the flat of his tongue covering it with so much spit some of it dripped down the Samoan’s chin. Going between licking his asshole to making tiny love bites all around. Roman had been moaning so loudly he knew he sounded obscene even with his lover’s skin there to muffleevery sound he made.

“Roman, please…” Dean begged.

The other man found the strength to pull back. His eyes looked up to find his lover’s back arched beautifully, and his face right against the mirror, covering it in steam. Dean was wrecked, and a deep sense of pride grew inside of Roman knew exactly that he was the very cause of that.

“What is it baby boy?” he asked, his voice raggedly harsh. When Dean could only moan an intelligible answer. Roman made quick little spank on one ass cheek, which made Dean jump and practically hump the bathroom counter. Roman knew his baby would have a bruise on his hip later, but neither of them really cared. Maybe Roman could add a couple of bruises there himself later on. “I asked what do you need baby boy?”

Dean shook his head as if to scatter away the cloudiness of his arousal to find the words he was so desperately trying to find.

“You. Need. More. Please...” He begged again.

Roman rose to his feet and grabbed Dean, one hand on his hip and another hand on his shoulder to pull him flushed, Dean’s back meeting Roman’s front. He moved from shoulder, across his collarbone. Roman’s large hand possessively wrapped around Dean’s vulnerable neck. Under anyone else’s, Dean might have flinched, but not with Roman. Never with him. Roman’s other hand ran from hip to Dean’s exposed chest. His kneading his chest and playing with his nipples.

He couldn’t help himself but look up at the mirror to stare at the image his boy made. Dean’s face flushed and sweaty and blushing. His bottom lip between his teeth. His broad shoulder and chest looking even more so before it met the lingerie. The corset looking so fucking perfect on his lover. Tight and strong as it held his cinched shape underneath all that, but also soft and delectable. Again, perfect like his baby boy.

“You look so fucking good like this baby boy.” Roman said against the soft skin where Dean’s neck met his shoulder. Leaving even more kisses and bites as he spoke. “Just so fucking beautiful for me baby… your shoulders-” kiss. “Your chest-” pinch. “And that goddamn delicate looking waist of yours, driving me crazy” thrust, his still covered erection against he wet, soft, and pliant curve of his ass.

Too his credit, Dean gave as much as he got. Ducking his head down to find Roman’s thumb and taking it into his mouth. His soft lips and tongue wrapping themselves warmly around the appendage before giving it a bite then letting go. Roman didn’t think he could want the other man even more.

“Fuck me.” Dean commanded, before he pushed his ass back even harder against his lover’s bulge. “Fuck me just like this…” another push back.

He frantically searched for any form of lube he could find. Thankfully, he did find a somewhat forgotten bottle in the back, thank god for shower sex. He covered his fingers in the gel, warming it up for a second before he reached down and started to tease his lover’s tight hole.

No matter how many times they had done this, Roman was always amazed at how fucking tight Dean always seemed to be. His tiny little bud, wet from being under the onslaught of his tongue only a few minutes ago, began to open up welcoming Roman’s thick fingers into his pliant heat. Dean began to moan as fingers pushed inside him, only to come back out wet and hot. It didn’t take long until he was taking three at a time, and he was begging for more. Roman will never grow tired of this.

“Ro, please.. fuck me, I’m ready.” He begged.

Roman knew he was right. Dean was ready, but he couldn’t help but tease him just a little bit. “So fucking needy for me are you baby…” he shoved his fingers deeper into him, making his lover gasp once more. “Just can’t fucking wait to have my cock in to, can you?” he teased with a twist of his fingers.

“Hmmmm… can’t wait for you to fuck me so hard you make m cum all over myself” Dean moaned one more time before he gave that devilish smile of his with that challenge in his eyes.

Once that seed was planted into Roman’s mind, there was no getting rid of it until he fulfilled his lover’s demand. He made quick work of his sweats, pushing them down and letting them fall to his ankles, and practically ripping his shirt as he pulled it off of him. Using the excess lube on his hand, he quickly coated his cock till it shined, matching his lover’s hole which was impatiently winking at him.

He wanted him. He wanted him so fucking badly. He had to force himself to slow down, to make this last. With measured breathes, he carefully guided himself into his lover. Watching his cock slowly disappear inch by delicious inch. Whatever worry he had for his lover’s state faded as quickly as he felt Dean’s welcoming heat swallow him up. Goddamn so fucking tight, it made him light headed. He closed his eyes needing to get a some fucking control over himself. Once he felt like he did, he slowly opened his eyes and fucking lost it all over again.

The looking down he could only see the very base of himself peaking between those soft mounds. His hips meeting his curves. His eyes slowly trailing up reminded by the gorgeous way his lover’s waist looked so beautifully delicate and tight and soft. Roman had to grab Dean by the hips to steady himself, that tender bruise from the counter most probably blooming prettily. Roman wanted to make it worse.

“God damn it Roman, fuck me already!” Dean’s desperate plea finally breaking through his lovers daze.

That was all the encouragement Roman need. Pulling out until only his cockhead was left, Roman made a vicious thrust back in that made his lover arch against his corset and scream his name. Roman needed to do that again. Did it again. And again. His thrusting growing manic. The slap of their skin filling their tiny bathroom. The smell of their sweat mingling with the scent of their soap and shampoo oddly reminding Roman who fucking intimate this was.

“Oh my God…” Dean was moaning against he glass. His face smushed carelessly against the cool surface. His mouth open steaming up desperately. His tongue hanging off after a particularly loud moan before he bit his lips close. “So good.. so fucking good.. Roman.. fuck…”

It struck him like a lightning bolt. No one’s ever seen Dean look like this; all kinds of beautiful in a silk and satin blue corset that molded him into soft curves. No one’s ever made Dean sound like this; begging and pleading for a thick cock. No one’s ever made Dean feel this way. No one but him. Roman will take that that fucking honor to his grave.

Roman fucked Dean like the world was ending. Like this was their last night together and they had nothing left to lose. Roman fucked Dean worrying this could be the only time he gets to see him this fucking pretty and cinched up for him. He fucked him harder than they have ever had before so his baby boy will never forget the time he drove Roman so fucking crazy like this with his tiny ass waist.

“Close… close…” Dean warned him, his voice hitting almost a panic. “So fucking close. Roman…”

With as much strength he could muster, Roman pulled Dean back onto his dick, forcing the younger man to fall forward landing on his elbows on top of the marble counter top. Bent over to Roman’s fucking mercy.

Roman followed. His bare chest and stomach against Dean’s sweaty back and smooth corset. Sacrificing one hand away from Dean’s hip, he reached down to wrap his fingers around lover’s needy cock. His touch was like a live wire, making Dean’s pull his head back up and practically howl appreciatively. With every long and quick stroke, Roman matched it with a thrust. His hips and hand working together to bring his baby boy to newer heights as he climbed and he climbed. When his breath started to hitch the way it did right on the cusp of an orgasm, Roman leaned forward and latched his teeth on his lover’s shoulder and bit down. Hard.

Dean screamed but without any sound as his orgasm was ripped from him. His cock spurting all over their tiled floor and covering Roman’s warm and demanding hand. His elbows finally giving up on him and made Dean lay his blushing face against the cold marble.

The way his lover’s ass spasmed around his cock so tight it nearly made Roman shed tears it felt so good. Just a little bit more. Just a couple more strokes.

“Pull out!” Dean commanded in a tired and raspy voice.

Roman heard but couldn’t listen. How the fuck could he. He only groaned in protest but couldn’t stop. For an inkling of a thought he reminded himself of an animal right now.

“I said, pull out!” He commanded again, before Roman could complain Dean added. “I want you to cum all over my corset.”

Like a switch only Dean could flip, Roman thrusted just a couple more times until he was right almost there and pulled away from his lovers warmth. He then grasped himself in his hand. The same hand still covered in his baby boy’s cum, now all over himself as he touched himself to completion. Aiming his hot hard cock at pale soft blue and ribbons.

That fucking image of his spent lover in nothing but a corset bent over their bathroom counter finally made him explode. His body violently jerked as he felt his desperate release. Thick ribbons of cum falling on black ribbons and satin. Roman felt himself leave himself if that were fucking possible.

The only sounds that filled the room was their harsh breaths, and the wild beating of his heart. Though Roman couldn’t hear Dean’s directly, he was sure it beat just as hard. Roman was still somewhat out of it when he felt Dean’s delicate fingers reaching back towards him. His hand meeting his own while it remained wrapped around his still hard cock. He didn’t know what he was doing until Dean had guided him back into himself and Roman felt the hypersensitivity prickling his skin it was so good. Absolutely nothing beat being inside of him. Nothing.

Roman fell forward. His face falling against Dean’s spine, cradled by his shoulder blades. He never wanted to move again. But Dean had another idea.

He felt his hand again passing him hard plastic, which after gaining some level of full consciousness back he realized was his phone. Before he could ask him the question, he answered breathlessly.

“Take a picture.” He said.

“What?” Roman asked.

“I said take a picture.” He repeated, while he seemed to motion to the corset.

Maybe Roman was just too damn out of it to argue, but he found the energy to lift himself off of him and point the camera phone on the sight he had left. Thick creamy cum contrast on black and blue lingerie. If he wasn’t so damn spent, he was sure he would have gotten hard in an instant. He took the photo and gave the phone back to Dean and instantly fell back against his back.

Dean only laughed breathlessly as he quickly attached the picture to a message and sent it to a soon to be traumatized Seth Rollins with the message ‘thanks’.


End file.
